Ava Blair Davis Collins
Ava Blair Davis Collins is a seventeen-year-old Hispanic Portuguese Roman daughter of the Roman Goddess of Victory, Victoria and the daughter of Benjamin Davis. She is an only child. She was friends with Mason and considered Harper as a friend in elementary. Later, She starts dating Heather's Brother, which she is fine with because she knew that they liked each other since they were kids. History Birth When Benjamin was 19, he started playing soccer games and in soccer games, the games that lead to the Olympic games. He always made a goal and his team always won because of him. In his first game, he won and it was all because of him. Everyone in his team knew he was a winner in soccer so they made him the main player. They even made him the captain. However, He noticed one specific woman in the crowd that was always there at his soccer games. One day, he decided to confront her. Not in a rude or harsh way, but a friendly way. She said she was a fan of his and said her name as Victoria since her name sounded like a normal girl's name. They became friends. On Benjamin's last game, the Olympic games He and his team won. This made Victoria fall in love with him considering she's the goddess of Victory. When Victoria showed off her skills to Benjamin since he was getting the spotlight. She won in Baseball, Soccer, Fencing, Chariot racing, and sword fighting. Benjamin was impressed by Victoria's skills and slowly started to love her. Soon, they started dating and got married when Benjamin was about 35 years old. 4 years later, Ava was born and Victoria Left. Victoria did tell Benjamin that she was a Roman goddess and though, he does not like a life like that, he still accepted it. 2 years after Victoria's leaving, He got married to Ava's step-mother that she has now, Jane Collins. Victoria never mentioned her last name and just took Benjamin's. She thought most women did that. Childhood Though Ava did not have the worst childhood like Heather and Harper did but it was still kind of sad. Her parents never have time to hang out with her. They were always busy with their work. She then had no hope that her parents would pay attention to her, so she isolated herself in her room and rarely came out. In school, she was a straight-A student. Even though she wasn't a shy girl, she still was the shy girl of the school. She never wanted to talk to people because she was afraid that they wouldn't pay attention to her either. When she met Harper, she felt a feeling of warmth in her heart. She knew what the feeling was but it wasn't strong enough. She wouldn't do or say anything about it because she didn't want attention in that way. Just attention in a friendly way. Not popular. She was similar to Annabeth, but her step-mom didn't hate her. Category:Characters Category:Fan Fiction Category:Greek Mythology